


Ginger, Thyme, Dairy

by murdergatsby



Series: Winter Storm 2019 [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bedside Hand-Holding, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Ellis tries to let Jørgen nurse him back to health.





	Ginger, Thyme, Dairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/gifts).



> I've had requests open for a bit, to help survive sticking out this little storm I'm getting here at home.
> 
> This request came from [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163) ♡♡
> 
> I hope they enjoy this!!
> 
>  **NOTE:** _I_ do not swear by this remedy, I hardly know of it.

Jørgen’s weight came to the foot of the bed with a crisp  _ crunch _ , as the stiff quilt laid over Ellis’ body curved under the shapes of Jørgan’s thighs. Ellis’ body stiffened in a similar manner, causing the ache in his joints to grow thin strands- reaching into his muscular tissue and tearing him apart.

He groaned, and thought to kick his feet. It wasn't that he minded the company, he just didn't want Jørgen to bother himself with  _ all of this.  _

“I made you a soup.” Jørgen boasted. The sense of pride in his voice didn't come with volume, but with a rise of his chest and a curl of his lips.

Ellis turned, with another groan, and looked to the tin mug cradled in Jørgen's hands. His fingertips delicately bounced around its shape, avoiding the heat it gave off. The liquid inside was a creamy white, and foamy, with freckles of green and orange.

“Well, kind of a soup. You drink it.” Jørgen added, catching Ellis’ gaze. “It's a local remedy. This woman in town- she swears by it.”

“What's in it?” Ellis asked. He propped himself up on his elbow and reached out for the mug.

Jørgen’s shoulder perked up. He smiled and passed Ellis the handle, quickly following up with a folded and dried towel (to protect Ellis’ lap from the heat, if needed).

“Euhh.” Jørgen began, feeling caught off guard by the sound of Ellis’ voice. For days now, it had been nothing but groans and shrugs from him; Ellis felt as though he was dying, and he wanted to go and nest somewhere private- like a cat- so that he could die alone.

It was just a fever, though. Jørgen knew it would pass.

“It's a thyme infused milk.” Jørgen explained. “It's warmed, with a little ginger, for the way your body has been aching.”

Ellis shrugged the corners of his mouth. He rotated the mug in his hands until it felt comfortable, and blew the wisps of steam from top. It wasn't scalding; it was warm, just as Jørgen had described. It was definitely sippable, and smelled like a savory dessert.

Ellis hummed. The gently spiced heat of the ginger wafted up his senses, and made his head feel clearer for a moment. His eyes watered, and his stomach growled. He hadn't been wanting to eat much for a while.

“You should go. I don't want you to catch anything.” Ellis said. He turned back to his side, and placed the mug and towel on the table beside him. He laid back down on the bed and waited for Jørgen to leave.

“I'm okay.” Jørgen assured.

Jørgen got up off the bed and walked to the other side. He sat back down, still over the blankets, and kicked his feet up. His hands crossed over his stomach and he let out a long, peaceful sigh. He had made himself comfortable.

Ellis rolled on to his back, shifting his suspicion-heavy gaze to Jørgen again.

“You don't have to drink it.” Jørgen said, before Ellis had the chance to speak up. He bumped his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger, then crossed his arms tighter over his chest. “I know you don't want to be waited on.” He paused. “I just miss you.”

Ellis thought for a moment, chewing on his tongue. “I'll drink it.” He said. “Thank you.”

Jørgen smiled a little, but it was evident he was still unsure of the situation. He wanted to put his foot down on this, and make Ellis be accepting of this. He'd take the sickness on himself, if he could. Thinking about Ellis alone in bed all day- it made him worry. He knew Ellis wouldn't ask for help if he needed it.

The movement was ridged; Ellis brought his hand out to his side, and tapped it against the outside of Jørgen's arms until he uncrossed them. He took Jørgen's hand in his own and laid it down in the minimal space between them. He rested his head back on his pillow, and shut his eyes.

Jørgen happily sighed, yet again.

“Stay, then.” Ellis decided.

“I will.”


End file.
